desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Children and Art
'Children and Art '''jest ósmym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 12 listopada 2006 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Kevin Etten & Jenna Bans, a reżyserowała Wendley Stanzler. Opis Lynette zaczyna podejrzewać, że Arthur jest pedofilem. Mimo oporu Orsona, Bree pozwala Glorii zamieszkać u nich w domu. Gabrielle wraca do modelingu. Streszczenie Susan i Ian skracają swoją randkę. W domu przyłapują Austina i Julie leżących na kanapie. Susan jest zdenerwowana i daje córce szlaban. Ta jednak nic sobie z tego nie robi i ucieka z Austinem na motorze. Susan idzie więc do Edie porozmawiać o zachowaniu jej siostrzeńca. Edie nie widzi w ich relacjach nic złego. Susan dostrzega w jej domu Mike'a. Od tej pory czuje się przybita. Gabrielle postanawia wrócić do modelingu. Jest przekonana, że wszyscy przyjmą ją z otwartymi ramionami, tak się jednak nie dzieje. Jej dawny znajomy, fotograf, promuje swoją aktualną kochankę Nadię. Gabrielle jest rozczarowana, kiedy w sesji zdjęciowej ma zagrać jej... matkę. Gabrielle przerabia ubrania, które otrzymuje, na bardziej wyzywające. Nie spotyka się to jednak z aprobatą i musi wrócić do swoich poprzednich strojów. Po zakończeniu prac nad sesją wraca na Wisteria Lane. Bree postanawia szybciej rozesłać kartki świąteczne, dlatego prosi Orsona o adres jego matki. Okazuje się, że Gloria Hodge mieszka w pobliskim zakładzie opieki, tyle że Orson nie żyje z nią w dobrych relacjach. Bree jedzie do niej. Tam postanawia przyjąć ją jako gościa do swojego domu. Orson jest temu zdecydowanie przeciwny, podczas kolacji dochodzi między nim a matką do gwałtownej kłótni. Bree jednak prosi, aby jej teściowa nie wracała do domu opieki. Orson niechętnie zgadza się. Wie, że jego matka zna prawdę o czymś, co on bardzo pragnie ukryć. Lynette powraca ze szpitala z ręką w nosidle. Opowiada dzieciom, że wdała się w bójkę z włóczęgą. Oni dowiadują się jednak prawdy od swoich szkolnych kolegów. Bliźniacy szybko przechodzą nad tym do porządku dziennego, Parker jest jednak przerażony i zabrania matce chodzenia do supermarketu. Lynette serdecznie dziękuje Artowi za uratowanie życia. Prosi go o pomoc w sprawie Parkera. Ten przychodzi do domu państwa Scavo z wieścią, że jest superbohaterem (Protectorman). Na dowód pokazuje koszulkę z dużą literą P. Parker jest uspokojony. Później Lynette i Parker idą do domu Arta wręczyć mu ciasto. Dom jest otwarty, ale nikogo w nim nie ma. Parker przypadkowo trafia do piwnicy, gdzie znajduje się mnóstwo dziecięcych zabawek, m.in. pinball. Lynette jest zachwycona do czasu, kiedy napotyka na ścianę oklejoną... nagimi zdjęciami nieletnich chłopców. Obsada Ciekawostki *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Ricardo Antonio Chavira nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. *To jedyny występ sezonu 3, w którym zagrał Karl Mayer (Richard Burgi). *To ostatni występ Alberty Fromme (Betty Murphy) w serialu. *Tytuł odcinka ''Children and Art pochodzi z utworu musicalu Stephena Sondheima Sunday in the Park with George. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 308. *Odcinek obejrzało 22,27 milionów ludzi. Nagrody *Andrea Bowen przesłała ten odcinek do rozpatrzenia w jej imieniu w kategorii Znakomita aktorka drugoplanowa w serialu komediowym podczas rozdania nagród Emmy w 2007 roku. *Dixie Carter przesłała również ten odcinek do rozważenia w kategorii Wybitna aktorka gościnna w serialu komediowym w jej imieniu w konkursie Emmy Awards 2007 roku. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Francuski: Les conséquences de leurs actes *Francuski (Kanada): Les conséquences de leurs actes *Niemiecki: Die Welt der Kinder *Hebrajski: הילדים וארט *Węgierski: Segítő kezek *Włoski: Art ei bambini *Czarnogóra: Umjetnost Djece *Polski: Dzieci i sztuka *Hiszpański: Los Niños y el Arte Galeria de:Die Welt der Kinder en:Children and Art fr:3x08 ro:Sezonul 3/Episodul 08 kategoria:Sezon trzeci Kategoria:Odcinki